


Erecting my Future

by Silicu (silmil)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Subspace, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silmil/pseuds/Silicu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the first day of class, one Eustass Kid barged in Law's class, insulted everything from the choice of room to the syllabus and proceeded to proposition Law in front of the entire lecture hall. Somehow, that wasn't even the worst thing he did that semester...</p><p>Law still regretted not bending him in two right there and then to teach him a lesson. It was, after all, what he was good at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oral Exam

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this was originally prompted by [Harm-ya](http://harmonis.tumblr.com/)'s wonderful prompt and also kind of inspired by [Fen-ya](http://corazosan.tumblr.com/)'s [bodyguard AU](http://corazosan.tumblr.com/post/131888898941/when-lightning-strikes-1-well-i-gave-up) though it has little to do with it :D Title thanks to the lovely [Cucu-ya](http://cucuxumusu.tumblr.com/) XD Chapter title, by [Red-ya](http://a-redharlequin.tumblr.com/) ... Gosh, is any part of this actually MINE??? XD  
>   
> Prompt was as follows:
>
>>   
>  _Kidlaw: Professor Law getting a new student who is an absolute nightmare but also directs sexual innuendos at him any available opportunity_  
> 
> 
> Also, thanks everyone in the Will of P chatroom for all the awesome feedback and comments xD Yes, they are special and get to read my things before everyone else cause they're amazing like that x] 

“Mr. Eustass, I thought you needed assistance with this material,” Law said through gritted teeth, eyes set resolutely on the textbook in front of him. Eustass-goddamn-pain-in-his-ass-Kidd had leaned so far into his personal space under the pretense of looking at one diagram or another, that Law could feel his every breath dancing over his skin.

“Hm?” Kid’s nose brushed the side of his neck as he shifted his head a little to the side. “But I don’t get what this shit has to do with anything, _Professor_.” The title rolled off of his tongue like the dirtiest word out there and, god, Law had never known what 'testing your self-restraint' _meant_ before he’d met one Eustass Kid.

He’d shown up half-way through his first lecture, insulted everything from the choice of room to the syllabus and brashly propositioned Law in front of the entire class. Law would have just thrown him out of the window, if the son of a bitch hadn’t listened and asked all the right questions on the material for the remainder of the time he was there.

In the most infuriating manner, naturally.

But he was obviously there to study, and Law had _some_ kind of professional ethics that didn’t allow him to throw out someone who could actually benefit from learning from him.

Fuck ethics. Ethics was the shit that had him in this position in the first place.

Because Kid never stopped being an arrogant brat, and neither did he stop trying, very aggressively, to get into Law’s pants. And he’s fucking made his mind to _teach_ the ass, not to fuck him.

Why had he done that again?

“As I said, these theories are later applied in the-“ his voice left him completely, when Kid’s warm, wide palm landed on his knee and quickly and determinately started moving up his thigh and almost up to-

Law grabbed his wrist and twisted it up on the table.

“I would appreciate it if you would keep your hands to yourself,” he hissed, simultaneously happy and pissed to hell that Caesar had skipped out on his last few hours of work and left the office to him alone. While Law was more than thankful that there was no one to overhear, or worse – _see_ this, maybe if they weren’t alone in his office, Kid wouldn’t be so very fucking forward.

“Can’t help it, Proff,” Kid snickered in his ear and pressed in closer, the hard line of his body molding into the side of Law’s interrupted only by the armrest of his chair, even as Law refused to look up at him. “Besides, can you blame me? You’ve got an ass to _die_ for.”

“If you keep pushing, you might just do so,” Law glared sideways at him and regretted it immediately, because the main problem wasn’t that Kid kept insisting he wanted to have sex with him. The problem was that Law really, _really_ wanted to give in. And looking at his goddamn face only made it worse every time.

There was a spark in Kid’s eye and Law felt another chunk of his armor crack threateningly. Kid had been chipping it off bit by bit since the first time he came for a consultation and it was getting dangerously close to crumbling.

“Do what? Get some?” Kid asked as he pulled his hand off of the table and slid it up Law’s back under his shirt, sending barely-there shivers of pleasure all the way up Law’s spine and leaving warmth everywhere he touched.

“I’ve got an extensive knowledge on the human body, Mr. Eustass, and exactly how little it takes to stop it from functioning,” Law said in his most scathing tone. All it did was make Kid grin broader and laugh breathily into Law’s neck.

“Shit, you sure know how to talk dirty,” which was ludicrous at best, because Law wasn’t even _trying_ to talk dirty and this was supposed to scare the brat off of him, not to get him more into it god _dammit_ all to hell.

He was just about to leave the chair, the office, the fucking _building_ , if it was the only way to stop himself from doing something regrettable, when Kid’s mouth – the mouth that had been all teasing and frustratingly close to his neck, finally made contact with his skin and Kid’s teeth scratched over his Adam’s apple just as he pressed his fingernails on both sides of Law’s spine and dragged them down, and-

Fuck, _no_ , that was _it_ , Law had always been good at restraining himself, but to every force there was an equal and opposite force, and Kid’s sheer pig-headedness and sexual appeal had bent Law’s ability to deny him so far that nothing could keep it from breaking with a deafening snap.

Law knew he wasn’t the authority on moral behavior, and this little slight on his record wasn’t going to go far in making him feel worse about himself. The thing that really frustrated him, the only thing that had actually kept him from this for the last month, had been his own stubbornness. But Kid had been clawing his way under his skin for over half a semester, and he’d managed to become the one person Law could not shake from his mind – be it dreading Kid’s next attempt or daydreaming about finally giving in.

He buried one hand in spiky red hair – oh, how he’d wanted this, to just grab it and _pull_ , pull until Kid was on his knees before him looking up at him with his neck arched back, exposed, offered up to Law for anything he’d want to do to that pale, pale skin – and he dragged his face up, pulling him up and (finally _finally_ ) in, closing lips against painted lips and groaning into the relief of it.

Kid was a flurry of motion now, out of his chair and all but climbing up into Law’s, the arm on his back shoving up to rack his shirt half-way up his torso as he planted one knee between Law’s and pressed into the kiss with all the ferocity his gaze had been promising from the very first day. Law’s mouth was plundered like there was a treasure inside that had to be found, and Kid’s other hand was clutching at the armrest in a vain hope to keep his balance.

Law wrapped an arm around his waist, shoving easily under the opened shirt and relishing the feel of muscle dancing under his touch, grounding Kid with all that was left of his control, keeping him right fucking there, because if Kid thought he was going to go anywhere right the fuck now, he was _sorely_ mistaken.

“Oh, fuck,” Kid grinned against his lips, all breathless, elated and threatening at the same time, “You better be worth it, you ass, do you have any idea how fucking long I’ve waited to get in your pants?”

“A very goddamn good one,” Law growled against his neck, licking the salt off his skin, before biting punishingly and loving the jolt it sent through Kid. Kid, goddamn Eustass Kid, who was his student and was now all but squirming in his lap and trying to simultaneously not dislodge Law’s mouth from his throat and take his shirt off.

“Yeah, rig- oooh, yes right there,” his head lolled back as Law focused his attention to the soft skin right above Kid’s left collarbone, licking and sucking until he was absolutely certain there’d be a glaringly obvious hickey right there.

“First day of class,” Law said through his teeth, running his mouth back up Kid’s neck and twisting his supporting hand to squeeze at Kid’s ass. “I wanted to tear your clothes off and fuck you _right there_ on that podium in front of the whole auditorium full of people.”

He bit Kid’s ear, worrying it with his lips as he figured out Kid’s pants were loose enough to allow his hand to fit under them, and he got a satisfying handful of full, round flesh, grabbing it and pulling Kid closer against him. Kid in turn grabbed at the back of the chair, barely keeping himself from toppling over, and his entire body seemed to shiver at Law’s words.

“I would have made you scream and beg long before I was done with you, you insolent shit,” he hissed low and threatening right in Kid’s ear, and he was pretty damn sure the man’s knees buckled a little.

“Oh, you can sure dish it as good as you get, what the fuck happened to your manners, Trafalgar?” Kid panted, all the while digging his nails in Law’s shoulder blade and rubbing his hard cock against Law’s belly.

“A goddamn uncultured brat like you doesn’t deserve my manners,” Law answered, planted his feet securely on the ground, and shoved off of the chair. It went wheeling back and crashing into his bookcase, the sound of things toppling following suit, but he paid it no mind as he took one more step and slammed Kid against the desk. More crashing noises were ignored, and Kid scratched at the polished surface in an attempt to find purchase, even as Law was tearing his pants off and dropping to his knees all in one sharp, unprecise motion.

Kid almost looked like he wanted to say something, but Law didn’t give him a chance, swallowing the head of his newly-freed cock and sucking for all he was worth. A slurred-together stream of profanities filled the office and Kid’s legs shook on either side of Law as he slicked the erection with saliva, running his mouth first one side, then the other. When he looked up, Kid’s head was tipped forward, wide eyes that were all pupil locked unblinkingly on him, knuckles turning white on the side of the desk. His shirt was hanging off of one shoulder, hair in absolute disarray and lipstick smeared all over his mouth.

Kid was an absolute _mess_. And Law had barely even _started_ on him.

He took the cock back into his mouth, cheeks hollowing out once, before he pressed in, farther, until he felt it push at the back of his throat and beyond that, even. His nose buried in the red hairs at the base and Kid’s cursing lost all coherency as his knees and elbows bucked and Law’s hands on his hips pressing him into the desk were the only thing keeping him up.

Law swallowed around him once, twice, then pulled back for air before diving in again and the sound Kid made was almost a scream.

Finding a rhythm was easy after that, with Kid all shaky and pliant under his hands and his hitching breaths and almost-screams echoing in the confined space. Law wasn’t a stranger to sucking cock, but few people he’d done it for had given him half the show Eustass was displaying. In fact, Law suspected he wouldn’t need much more than a few strokes at this point to push him over the edge, but his cock remained blissfully untouched, arousal singing its sweet song of ecstasy through his veins.

He could tell when Kid grew closer, as the pale body flushed a very appealing pink, starting from his cheeks and spreading down his neck and chest beautifully. Panting breaths growing shorter as Kid curled into himself, trying to form words to warn Law, but failing in anything than strangled gasps and high moans. Law appreciated the thought, but he had no intention of letting go of Kid’s cock, instead taking him as deep as he could and groaning around the hard flesh.

It sent a jolt through Kid’s body, making him cry out and Law knew he was coming even before he felt the cock pulse against his tongue. He swallowed around it, milking Kid for all he was worth, and leaving him a quivering mess that couldn’t even support his own weight. The moment Law released his hips he slid to the ground, crumbling half-under the desk as he tried to catch his breath.

Law didn’t give him much chance, as he dragged him out and leaned him against the side of it, straddling his lap with both knees on either side of Kid’s thighs, and kissing his slack mouth deeply.

“I swear to god,” Law panted against Kid’s lips, his voice low and wrecked in a way that made Kid’s form shake even more underneath him. “If you pass out and leave me alone to take care of this after everything, they will never find your body.”

His own hands were working his belt; button and zipper coming apart easily under his hands, but Kid seemed to come back into himself grinning wide and radiant up at him.

“Again with the dirty talk, _Professor_ ,” but despite of the teasing in his voice he slid one hand up Law’s shirt to pinch at a nipple while his mouth fastened on the other one and his other hand pushed into Law’s boxers. Kid’s hands were big and strong, his fingers calloused, and he seemed to know just the right amount of rough Law liked to his handjobs.

And with the image of Kid fucked out on his floor fresh in his mind and the roughness in his throat, it really didn’t take more than a few strokes before he was clutching at Kid’s shoulders and gasping for breath through his own orgasm. Kid kept on stroking him through it, driving the pleasure higher until it almost hurt and Law had to claw at his arm to stop him, too far gone for words.

He slumped there, leaning against Kid leaning against his desk, and tried to find his breath in-between running his fingers through the red hair that was so conveniently close to him. He was pretty sure Kid would have started to purr, if he could, his arm finding cozy purchase around Law’s waist, toying absently with the hem of his shirt while they both came down from all the excitement.

“If this gets out,” Law said when his brain started functioning again and blaring big _YOU FUCKED UP!!!_ alarms at him. “I’m going to lose my job, Mr. Eustass. And, contrary to popular belief, I really do like my job.”

“Hey, I’m not the one who staked his claim all over you, am I?” Law nuzzled at the hickey which was, also, conveniently close to his face. “All ye’ve got left to do is piss on me to make it final,” Kid groused with absolutely no bite to it.

Law’s hand traveled down to where his cum was drying on Kid’s chest, and ran his fingers through the mess, smirking a little.

Kid snorted. “Get offa me already, or do you want me to fall asleep here?”

Law made himself move, his body sluggishly uncooperative, and stretched himself in a deliberate teasing motion, still mostly in Kid’s lap. Then, he got off and went in search of where the box of tissues had fallen.

“I still haven’t seen all of that sweet ink, have I?” Kid asked, lazily trailing him with his gaze as Law tidied himself up and went to put his office back into order.

“If you learn how to be discreet, you just might,” he answered, and the grin that won him held more genuine happiness than he was certain was required of the situation.

Good thing he’d already figured out just how screwed he was.


	2. Sucking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I need to point out that this has no calculated plot whatsoever, and I have never done this with a fic before xD Just shameless smut :D I hope you like :P

The following days were strangely Kid-less.

Ok, no, that wasn’t fair. Kid might be persistent, but he’d never made a habit of stalking Law. They only ever saw each other in that one Thursday class, and during Law’s office hours on Monday. But when Kid was nowhere to be seen before the class, Law was uncertain if he should be reading into that.

He might have kicked Kid out of his office as soon as the brat was decent again, but the look Kid sent him was far from a farewell. It had been anticipation, and Law took that to mean he was about to do something about it.

He didn’t.

Maybe this was the end of it, he supposed. It wasn’t like he hadn’t succumbed to the thrill of the chase only to lose interest when he finally acquired his prize, before. Perhaps this was all he was – a conquest, and now that Kid had gotten into his pants, that would be the end of it.

All illusions of that were broken, when on Thursday morning Kid swaggered into the lecture hall and the first words out of his mouth were:

“You look very fuckable today, Proff!”

He went right back to being obnoxious and irritating, but also focused on the material, and Law felt a knot of anxiety loosen in his chest.

It wasn’t that he’d been worried that Kid was over him – he’d need a lot more than prolonged teasing and a hasty hanjob to start pining after the brat – but he’d been uncertain of others’ reactions, had Kid’s attitude suddenly shifted. As it seemed, he had nothing to worry about, because Kid was as direct and aggressive as he’d been before Law had pinned him against his desk.

On Monday, Kid was right back in his office, invading his personal space and slipping innuendos in every sentence despite of Caesar working and laughing at them from across the room. That was routine by now, so Law chalked it up to the same reasons that were keeping Kid to his usual ways in class. He was either considering this game still on, or he was better at being discreet than Law gave him credit for.

Law chased him out of his office around 5:30 and took another hour to finish his preparations for the next day, before heading down to the garage to go home. What he found there crashed all his illusions that his life would ever be normal.

Stepping into his car, he shut the driver’s door and looked down at the usually empty space before the passenger’s seat which was now very full of one Eustass Kid. How a man as large as him had managed to cram himself into such a tight place, Law would never know. He was sitting sideways with one arm draped over the seat and his head rested on it, grinning up at Law evilly.

“First,” Law began after he took a breath. “If _anyone_ has seen you get into my car-“

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, Proff, no one did,” Eustass smirked. “Why do you think I’m sitting here, and not sprawled all over the back seat, all sexy and shit?”

“And second, if you break into my car one more time, I will get you arrested for carjacking.”

“You take all the fun out of life, you uptight jackass,” Kid reached up to him and Law slapped his hand away.

“Oh, no, you don’t get to just walk into my space and get what you want,” Law growled threateningly.

Kid, in his turn, grabbed his hand and licked a wet trail up his palm, before sucking two fingers into his mouth. God, the picture he made like that, sprawled almost in Law’s feet, two fingers vanishing promisingly between his lips… Law had already broken, there was no coming back from that, and there was no longer reason to deny himself anymore.

“Come on, Professor,” Kid prompted, licking at Law’s fingertips, before he ran his teeth over the knuckles. “Your place’s bound to be close by. Why don’t you take me there and have your wicked way with me?” Law could feel Kid’s face stretching into a grin under his fingers. “You want it, I want it. Don’t see a way to go wrong with that.”

Law pulled his hand away and gave Kid a measuring stare. He was most certainly owed something after what that goddamn tease had put him through in the last months.

“Get me off before we get there,” he said, a challenge in his own eyes. “And I might even let you inside.”

That was all Kid needed, apparently, because the moment the words were out of Law’s mouth, he lunged forward, all but tearing at his belt in his haste to get to the prize beneath. Law was a little flattered. While his attentions had been unwanted for the most part, Kid’s enthusiasm was most certainly stroking Law’s ego in all the right ways.

He pulled at his seatbelt, clicking it into place around the same time that his other belt slipped free and Kid pushed his shirt up to mouth at his stomach. His fingers were busy with undoing Law’s pants and the sound of the zipper being pulled down vanished under the rumbling of the engine.

Kid’s mouth was leaving hot trails on Law’s skin, teeth biting teasingly and tongue lavishing everything he could reach, and it was making Law’s blood sing with excitement. Oh, to have those lips wrapped around him, Kid finally blissfully quiet and void of smart remarks because he was too busy pleasuring Law… Coupled with the teasing from earlier it was enough to have him half-hard, before Kid even pulled him out of his boxers.

Law threw the car into drive, maneuvering around Kid’s head, and settled both hands on the steering wheel as he eased off of the brake. Kid tonguing at where his tattoo ended carried a promise of a very pleasant drive.

Kid pulled his cock out and used a sure grip to bring him into full hardness quickly, making Law’s fingers spasm around the wheel. He’d already had more than one fantasy of what those hands could do to him – strong and capable and confident. Law could make Kid spend hours in pleasing him with just his hands, and he very much planned to turn that fantasy into reality.

For now, Kid’s rough palm was running teasingly over his length, a thumb rubbing right under the head, and he was licking up over the head teasing pleasurable shivers all through Law’s body. Kid seemed to be torn between a need to tease and the time restrictions he had been given, as he spent a few moments pressing his tongue into the tip of Law’s cock, before trying to compensate by taking too much at once into his mouth and gagging lightly.

He pulled off and coughed a couple of times, finding a better position and shoving his unoccupied hand under the back of Law’s shirt and teasing with just the tips of his fingers under the hem of his jeans. He ran the back of his other hand over his mouth haphazardly, smearing spit and all that was left of his lipstick around.

“Shit, Proff, you made that look _easy_ ,” he said as he leaned in and followed the vein on the underside of Law’s cock with his tongue. “Guess I’m gonna need a bit more practice, hm?” He took just the head in and sucked messily.

“I’ll-“ Law’s voice gave out for a moment as pleasure shot through his entire system. “I’ll teach you,” he promised and shit, he wasn’t ready to be making promises to this brat, to be making commitments of any sort yet, but he was and he would make as many as his fool mouth deemed necessary as long as Kid had his mouth on him.

“Always a pleasure to learn from you,” Kid grinned against his cock and went right back to it, more careful this time, taking him in deeper in small increments.

Law’s breaths were turning fast and shallow, his skin burning everywhere Kid was touching. He barely dared spare a glance down, but the repetitive bobbing motion was caught in his periphery regardless and there was no way to keep his mind from filling in the details of how Kid must look, his thin lips stretched around Law’s cock, face flushed and eyes closed.

Law wanted to hold out, to make Kid work for it some more, to make him sweat a bit, but the brush of Kid’s tongue on the underside of his dick, the drag of his lips and the wetness slipping down to his balls were becoming too much.

Fuck, it was a good thing that driving home had become mostly muscle memory for him, he hardly even had to think of it. Otherwise, they might have ended up somewhere very unfamiliar with how little attention he was paying. Or, crashed into a lamppost. Law never imagined his death would be the result of road head, but _damn_ , it would have been a nice way to go.

It had barely been a few minutes, but he was already making an effort not to come, Kid’s maddeningly uncoordinated rhythm was keeping him constantly on the edge, and fuck, all he wanted was to pull over, grab the back of his head and fuck his mouth until he finished, but he couldn’t, not yet, had to hold it back just a little more-

Kid’s fingers slid lower under his pants and he rubbed the tip of one finger in Law’s crack, a light touch that had his entire body igniting like a gasoline fire. How long had it been since he’d let someone fuck him? Not that he was about to let Eustass Kid, not before he’d earned it, but still, the thought of his full cock pushing deep into Law, filling him and fucking just the way Law told him to-

Which, was about the time Kid decided to take a page out of Law’s book and fucking groaned with a mouthful of Law’s cock and he was gone- he was going to-

Thank fucking _god_ for red traffic-lights.

Law stepped on the brake so fast it almost had him head-butting the steering wheel. Instead, he bowed his head and rested in on it, looking down at Kid’s flushed face and panting like no breath was reaching his lungs.

“Do that _again_ ,” he ordered and Kid’s eyes snapped open as he moaned deeply, the vibration traveling through every single nerve in Law’s system, and that was that – with the image of Kid stuffed with his dick and moaning like a whore for it Law came so hard he thought he’d black out for a moment. His hand snapped down and locked in Kid’s hair, squeezing punishingly and holding him there even as Kid tried not to choke on the seed that spilled down his throat.

When he came to his senses, it took Law a moment to disentangle his hand from Kid’s hair, and Kid pulled off coughing a little and catching his breath in hot puffs against Law’s skin.

“Fuck,” Kid’s nails were digging into Law’s thigh – something he hadn’t noticed until then, his other hand shivering just barely where it was tight against Law’s behind. It was only then that Law noticed his tented pants and the dazed look in his eyes. Kid looked like he was on the edge himself, and fuck if that wasn’t a rush, knowing that sucking Law off could get him that far.

He put his hand back on Kid’s head lightly this time, carding through red bangs and brushing his thumb over his forehead.

“That was good,” Law said, voice low and quiet. “So good.”

Kid turned his head a little and nuzzled against Law’s exposed belly, panting breaths leaving his flushed skin damp. He removed his fingers from Law’s leg and tried to reach down, but Law reacted fast and grabbed his wrist.

“No,” he said firmly, and Kid whined low in his throat, pressing his face into Law’s skin. “You’re not going to touch yourself,” Law continued and slowly unwound his fingers from Kid’s wrist. The hand jerked once, almost like it was out of Kid’s control, but then black nails dug into his palm and he rested it back against Law’s thigh.

“Good,” Law sighed and carded his fingers once more through his hair. “Very-“

The sound of a horn blowing broke the moment so fast Law could almost hear the scattered pieces hitting the ground. He straightened, yelled a few choice words at the impatient prick behind him, and stepped on the gas. Head still in Law’s lap, Kid snorted, but he kept his hands on Law. This kind of behavior had to be encouraged, Law decided.

It didn’t take long to finally turn into his street and then his driveway, and he had never been so grateful for having an actual garage with a remote-control door before. He drove in without wasting too much time, the weight of Kid in his lap a warm presence that felt far too comfortable. As the garage door started to descend behind them, Law undid his belt and grabbed at the back of Kid’s shirt.

“Get up here,” he ordered, and the redhead was scrambling up into his lap as fast as he could, one knee shoving between Law’s thigh and the door and the other balancing on the passenger’s seat. He clawed at Law’s hair and smashed their mouths inelegantly. Law grabbed at the back of his neck and took control of the kiss, pressing into Kid’s mouth just as he pressed the heel of his other hand against the hard line of his dick, still hidden under Kid’s pants.

Once his mouth was free, in the disappearing light that still slipped in under the closing door, he saw the shadow of the present he’d left Kid a week ago. He let the darkness hide his grin as he pressed in and locked his lips right over it, biting and sucking at the mark to bring new color to the pale skin of Kid’s neck. Kid arched his back and keened needily, rubbing himself against Law’s palm.

“That was so good, Kid,” he said, the words slipping like silk over the shivering skin, and he pushed his hand under Kid’s pants. He had no underwear on. _Of_ _course_ he had no underwear on.

It didn’t take Law more than a couple of strokes to make him spill in his hand, his entire form shaking with it as he gripped tightly at Law’s shoulders.

As the space around them fell to darkness and their shared breaths filled the silence, Law felt something else settle between them. He couldn’t put words to it, but it felt significant.

-x-x-x-x-x-

“So, what now?” Eustass asked, as he threw himself in the middle of Law’s couch, legs splayed open and grin shit-eating. He was wearing a pair of Rocinante’s pants that had been forgotten at Law’s place a while ago, because his own were ruined and currently spinning around in the washing machine.

“Now,” Law said as he grabbed a few papers and a book from a bookshelf on the other side of the room, “I catch you up to the work we didn’t do last week.”

“You’re fucking with me, right?” Kid whined, poking at the textbook as he looked dubiously at law.

“Not at all, Mr Eustass,” Law said, completely serious as he grabbed a few more things he’d need, before settling down across the coffee table and looking at Kid expectantly. “Page 73, if you would.”

“The hell’s up with that?” Kid groused under his breath even as he was reaching for the textbook. “And your manners are all back. I don’t get you, Trafalgar.”

“My manners are back, because I’m your teacher, and no amount of cock sucking is going to change that,” Law said as Kid was flipping through pages, but something in that sparked an idea in his mind. “How _about_ ‘manners’, then?” He asked, distractedly.

“Manners, what?” Kid asked, still bent over the table.

“It can be your safeword,” Law threw in casually, and it brought Kid’s eyes up to him very fast.

“Safeword?” He asked, as if he didn’t know what Law was talking about.

“Yes, safeword. I want to do many things to you, Eustass, but I would hardly leave you without a way out of them.” Kid’s mouth gaped, then closed. Then opened again. He looked so very much like a fish that Law almost laughed at him. “A safeword is one party’s safe ticket out of anything the other-“

“I know what a safeword _is_ , dipshit,” Kid scowled at him in confusion, like Law was a picture he was trying to understand, but he was missing some key pieces.

“So, what about ‘manners’?” Law returned, unperturbed. “I consider it better than various foodstuffs.”

“Sure, why not,” Kid grinned, like he’d finally figured something out and turned his eyes back to the material in front of him. “Practical application, huh? Hah, good luck making this not sound dirty!”

Later that night, Law’s eyes kept coming back to the couch. He found he liked the sight of Kid there, face scrunched up in exaggerated pain and begging Law to stop. He supposed he’d like it better if the cause was something other than formulae.


	3. Hands-on Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to [Guk-ya](http://vegaisthesound.tumblr.com/) for the chapter title x3 Also, I'm adding tags as I go, so check them regularly in case you wanna be skipping out on a chapter!

“So, when are you finally going to fuck me?”

Was the first thing out of Kid’s mouth on Monday. Law really shouldn’t be surprised.

“Close the door, would you?” He asked, saving his progress on the notes for his next lecture and pushing his computer out of the way to give Kid his full attention. He didn’t say another word before Kid did so – Caesar might decide to walk in any moment now, and Law would very much prefer to have the creaking of the hinges cover anything he didn’t want his colleague overhearing.

Kid grinned cheekily and sauntered over to the desk, planting his ass on the edge and waiting expectantly. Law leaned back into his chair and crossed his legs, observing him for a moment. Then he reached into the suitcase that was propped against the desk and pulled out an envelope, handing it over silently.

“What’s this.” Kid asked, peering at the papers inside.

“Proof that I’m clean. There will be no actual penetrative fucking before I receive the same in return,” he said firmly as Kid skimmed the papers and shrugged.

“Sure. ‘s gonna take me a couple days to get it done, though,” he said as he gave it back and Law felt pleasantly surprised. He wasn’t used to people giving in so easily and not trying to convince him to skip it altogether. Kid was proving to be worth all the trouble he might get Law in.

“Also, you will not get fucked until I decide you do,” Law said after he returned the innocuous envelope to the middle of a pile of work-related documentation. “Not until you’ve earned it.”

“Earned it, huh?” Kid grinned as he put his hand in the middle of the desk and leaned closer into Law’s space. “Like I need to earn seeing you naked?” He asked, eyes traveling down to the sliver of skin exposed by one open button on Law’s collar.

“You’re catching on fast, Eustass,” Law smirked at him, pleased.

“It’s not my first time at the rodeo,” Kid returned and hopped off the desk to sit in the chair across from it and stare at Law from there, instead. Law lifted an eyebrow at that. “Though people usually make the wrong assumptions.”

“How lucky for you that I don’t do assumptions,” Law drawled at him. “I just take what I want.”

“You’ve been keeping your hands to yourself a lot for someone who just takes what they want,” Eustass pointed out helpfully. Law chose to ignore the comment.

“So if this isn’t your first time at the rodeo,” he quoted back at Kid, “That should make this conversation easier, I suppose. What are your limits, Eustass?”

“What, you seriously wanna do that now?” Kid’s face twisted in confusion and he looked around the office as if Law could have forgotten where they were.

“We could do it later tonight,” he said. “But I had other things planned for then.”

Kid’s eyes narrowed. “If those things include textbooks of any kind, count me out.”

“No, I assure you, they do not.” There was a spark in Kid’s eyes then that made heat pool in Law’s belly. But there were a few things they had to get out of the way before that.

“Fuck yes. Limits. Let’s do this shit.”

As it turns out, it wasn’t Kid’s first time at the rodeo, but pretty close. He’d had a few encounters before, most of those with horribly poor scene etiquette that almost made Law cringe, but luckily he hadn’t dived into anything that could lead to too much damage if done improperly.

And while he might not have the most experience in the BDSM scene, Kid had good instincts and had pegged Law pretty well the moment he’d seen him. It was also good that Kid was so completely shameless – it made the discussion go smoothly and they’d covered the important points in less than half an hour. Law finished it off by handing Kid his address and phone number and instructing him to be there after eight. Then, he’d pulled out the textbook and made Kid cram all the information in half the time.

When Caesar actually walked in, Kid was hitting his head on the desk and calling Law out on enjoying his torment. Law kept a straight face as he thought of all the actually pleasurable ways he could torment Kid instead.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The knock on his door came at 8:02 pm. He was a little surprised Kid hadn’t come early, to be honest. As much as he looked willing to abide by Law’s rules, there was still a certain sense of impatience in him – something Law planned to train him out of eventually.

He took his time with opening the door, but Kid didn’t go on an annoying knocking spree, which was frankly impressive, because Law was certain he had been starving for this since this afternoon. Law knew he had been.

Kid waited on the top of the stairs in a long black coat and a beanie. It was as incognito as he could go, Law supposed and nodded his approval and motioned for him to step inside.

“Evening, Trafalgar,” Kid grinned and sauntered past him, kicking his shoes off. “So, what’re those-“

“Did I say you may talk?” Law asked, leaning against the closed door with arms crossed. Kid’s mouth clicked shut immediately. After a moment of just standing there and looking him up and down, Law settled on: “Good. Don’t let it happen again.”

Law stalked the few steps between them, circling Kid slowly and trailing one hand around his waist as he went.

“What’s your safeword?” He asked and when Kid just looked at him, he smiled. “You may answer when I ask you a question. Now, what is your safeword?”

“Manners,” came the prompt response and Law nodded.

“Follow me.”

He led Kid into the living room, where he’d pushed the table to the side and the place between the couch and armchairs was left empty, like a stage. And a stage was exactly what Law was going to make of it. He motioned Kid to go in the middle and sat in his favorite chair, crossing his legs. Kid was completely silent, standing where Law had left him and he could already tell this was going to be a good night.

“Strip,” he ordered next, and relaxed in his seat.

Kid blinked once, then grinned wide and ran one hand through his hair, pushing the hat off and to the floor. It fell with a careless flop and cleared all of that flaming red hair, falling all over his face and shoulders. Next, he shrugged his shoulders and let the coat pool around his feet, before kicking it away.

Kid didn’t really make a show of it, not the way Law would have, but he removed every article of clothing with the clear belief that there was something worthwhile underneath it. It was a bone-deep confidence in himself that few people were lucky enough to hold. Law was very appreciative of it. He liked seeing the confident ones on their knees.

The shirt was left lying where it dropped, and the pants flew half-way across the room when he threw them over one shoulder. Soon enough, Kid was left in only his boxers – he actually had some on this time, would you look at that - hooking his thumbs into the elastic. He looked like he was about to say something, but remembered himself and just grinned at Law. Law answered him by raising his eyebrows.

“Do I need to say it again? Strip everything,” he demanded and Kid dragged his underwear all the way down his legs and stepped out of them, kicking a leg out to have them flying through the room as well. Law was tempted to make him crawl and bring every article of clothing to his feet with his mouth only. But… maybe next time. He had better things to focus on right now.

Like Kid’s stunning body, exposed right before his eyes. There was nothing hiding a single inch of it, his pale skin going on forever over muscled legs, spreading into an impressive six pack and pecks, covering bulging biceps and a thick neck. He realized he was staring when a soft shiver running up the standing man’s body caught his eye.

“Spin around,” Law said, running the knuckle of a finger over his mouth. “Slowly.”

Law liked playing these games with men stronger than him. With the muscles he was sprouting he had no doubt that Kid could lift him one-handed. And yet, here he was, spinning around butt-naked in the middle of Law’s living room. Here he was, following every small command, bent to Law’s will completely.

There was nothing that could get him hard as fast as that.

And Kid had a gorgeous ass. Law wanted to do horrible things to that ass. With skin so pale every little hit would bring color to it. He could imagine slapping Kid just to have the imprint of his hand left behind, glaringly red against the white canvas.

And, thinking of marks, the one Law had renewed for him last week was barely visible by now. He most certainly had to do something about that.

When Kid finished his slow circle, Law smiled widely at him.

“Very good. Now, sit on the couch, center, with your legs spread,” he ordered next and grabbed the silk restraint from where he’d prepared it beside the armchair and left his place, circling around the couch to stand behind Kid. “Arms up,” he said and Kid’s hands were obediently lifted to him. He grabbed the thick wrists and twisted the rope around them, securing them tightly but carefully. “Is this too tight?” He asked, tugging lightly at the knot. When he didn’t get an immediate answer, he sent a sharp look Kid’s way.

“No, no,” he said, quickly. “’s fine.”

Law slipped the other side of the tie in a hook on the back of the couch and measured enough rope length to only give Kid a little range of motion, before tying that end as well and raising his eyes.

Kid was a sight, all naked and spread out on his couch, elbows bent slightly on both sides of his head and hands pulled over him, neck stretched as he looked up at Law with hooded eyes. He’d already gotten hard, Law noticed. A bit of an exhibitionist, was he? Law could very much work with that. He ran his hands slowly down the strong forearms, teasing with feather-light touches at the back of Kid’s elbows.

“Now, Eustass,” he said, voice low and quiet. “I get to enjoy your body.”

He grinned slow and pleased at the man who rested pliant in front of him, bending down to follow a blue vein from the inside of Kid’s wrist, to his elbow, with his lips. He sucked lightly at the skin there, eliciting a shudder, before he moved towards the other arm.

When his head passed just over Kid’s, the other man jerked his chin up, took a breath and then let it slide between gritted teeth. Law's eyes followed the motion of his tongue, when it shot out to wet his darkened lips.

“You want something,” Law grinned down at him, predatory and expectant. “Ask for it. _Politely_ ,” he stressed.

“Would you kiss me, Professor,” Kid sounded hoarse, his voice scratching all the way down Law’s spine. He considered holding out for a ‘please’, but he figured he had more than enough time to drag it out of him later. Besides, the way his title rolled off of Kid’s tongue, smooth and honest, not like when he said it in mocking or teasing, well. It had a very good ring to it, like that.

Law bent over him and kissed him on the mouth. The angle was strange and it got very messy very fast when Kid groaned and pushed into it, tongue and lips moving sinuously against Law’s own. It was a good kiss and Law ended it before it turned too desperate. There would be time for that later.

“See?” He whispered, pressing his mouth against Kid’s ear. “You can get what you want,” he slipped his palms back up his hands and pressed his fingers in-between Kid’s. “You just have to ask for it properly.”

With that, he ran his tongue over the curve of the ear, catching the lobe with his teeth for a moment, before straightening back up. Kid whined low in his throat for a bit, but seemed to cut it off mid-way.

“Hm, no, that’s ok,” Law said as he moved around the couch to stand between Kid’s spread legs. “I like the sounds you make. Just be careful with your words.”

He pressed one knee on the cushion between Kid’s thighs and leaned his weight there, locking his mouth on Kid’s throat and sucking a trail down the side of it. One hand settled on the back of the couch for balance, while the other trailed lazy patterns over Kid’s torso, leaving quivering muscles in its wake. He could feel Kid’s breath catching under his mouth as he grazed a nipple, but didn’t linger on it.

His priority was the light discoloration on the soft skin over Kid’s collarbone, and he worked it with lips and tongue and teeth until there was a pretty little bruise there, starkly visible against the pallor of Kid’s skin. He pulled back to really look at it, running the pad of his thumb lightly over the spot and enjoying the way Kid’s pulse danced under his fingers. He teased fingertips over the column of Kid’s throat, before grabbing his chin and turning his face to the side, to further expose it.

“I like how my mark looks on you,” Law said, his eyes never once leaving the hickey. “You’ve been wearing high collars a lot lately. I bet your friends think you’ve picked up some new trend, surely.” Law was certain it was because of his insistence on discretion, actually, but while Kid had commented on it the first time, he hadn’t really seemed to mind.

“But you and I know what you’ve been hiding under there,” he purred, pleased at the nice pink hue that was spreading over Kid’s face. “We know that you’re hiding _my_ mark.” Even when Law released his chin, Kid kept his head turned and neck arched beautifully. He ran fingers over the angry bruise as if he could sooth it under his gentle caress and it made Kid’s body shiver like a leaf. This was the first time Law owned up to putting that mark there and it was certainly something Kid seemed to like.

He was staking a claim on Kid and Kid wasn’t resisting one bit. It sent a heady rush through Law’s body. His cock was already mostly hard from the proceedings, but this had him twitching in anticipation.

Law pressed into Kid, leaning over him and letting his clothed limbs drag over the man’s body this time, and pressed a wet kiss to Kid’s shoulder, down along his collarbone and then lower, licking to his nipple and teasing it into hardness with sharp teeth. Kid was breathing heavier now, his chest moving noticeably under Law’s mouth, and his body was reacting to every touch, every place Law’s hand touched, every spot his mouth covered.

By the time he started mouthing at his abdomen, Kid’s cock was already flushed and leaking against it, body writhing under Law’s every caress. He purposely ignored the hard flesh before him to move lower, kneeling on the ground between Kid’s spread legs. He lifted one muscular thigh a little over his shoulder and pressed his mouth under the knee, licking the sensitive skin there while his fingers ran lightly over the same spot on the other leg.

“Professor,” Kid groaned under his touches and as Law sucked more insistently, he whined long and high, hips shifting uncontrollably.

“What did I say?” Law grinned against his skin, dragging his mouth up to kiss alongside the top of Kid’s thigh, so close to his groin and yet not quite there. “Ask nicely.”

“God- _fuck_ , just come _on_ and-“

Law pulled back from his body completely and pinched the inside of his thigh sharply. It made Kid jerk and gasp, his eyes wide and dark.

“Not like _that_ ,” Law said sternly and Kid seemed to shrink into himself at the harsh tone.

“I’m sorry,” he babbled, arms tugging at their restraints, neck and back arched as he tried to get any kind of contact back. “I’m _sorry_ , it won’t happen again, Professor, I’m sorry.”

“Try again,” Law conceded, pressing his mouth lightly where a small bruise was forming from the punishing pinch. Kid sagged under the touch and panted for breath.

“ _Please_ ,” he said, and once the first one fell from his lips, it was like a dam breaking. “Please, please make me come, touch me, please, I need you to touch me, anywhere, everywhere, please.”

It washed over Law like a wave of hot water, making satisfaction sparkle to the tips of his toes. Kid was splayed out for him, wanting him, begging him, almost ready to come and Law hadn’t even touched his cock yet. He considered teasing him a little more, getting him completely incomprehensible, but Kid had been good for him tonight with the exception of that one little slip, so Law decided he deserved a reward.

He pressed his mouth to the dark head of his cock, flicking out his tongue to lick at the gathered pre-cum there, before following the vein on the underside of it and sucking in one of Kid’s balls in his mouth. Kid shook beneath him, the thighs on either side of him quaking with the effort to remain where they were, and Law let one hand wrap loosely around his cock and pump him lightly, while the other pressed lower, just his fingertips grazing against Kid’s opening.

Under a litany of _yes_ , _please_ and _more_ , Law worked his sack thoroughly and rubbed light touches over his twitching hole. He had been clear that he wouldn’t fuck Kid quite yet, yet the promise of it seemed to be driving him crazy. His strokes were too slow, though, too loose, not enough, and in another minute of it Kid was pulling sharply on his restraints and gasping air in around words that wouldn’t form. He was clawing his toes against the floor and pressing against Law’s every touch like it was the only thing keeping him from falling apart.

Law pressed the pad of one finger over his ass harder and ran his tongue over his perineum, his hold on Kid’s length tightening, and it only took one proper pull from base to tip to have Kid flying off into a bone-rattling orgasm that had every muscle tensing and convulsing, before he fell into a boneless heap into the couch and continued gasping for air.

Law gave him only a moment, running his fingers through the mess on his abdomen and then up to Kid’s lips, and the man accepted them easily, cleaning every bit of himself with his tongue, his breaths still hot and fast against Law’s fingers. Then Law stood up, undoing his own pants with jerky motions, and pulled his cock free. He fit his knees on either side of Kid’s hips and he pushed him to lie down lower, his arms stretching out over him.

“Finish me off,” Law felt his voice scrape its way out of his throat, low and demanding and Kid all but jumping at him to do just that was enough to have his toes curling.

Kid laved at him with his tongue, messy and uncoordinated, mouthing up the side of it hungrily and as he took the head into his mouth, Law twisted a hand into his hair and held him there. He pressed his hips forward in slow, shallow thrusts into the welcoming heat of Kid’s mouth, and the lazy slide of Kid’s tongue and the occasional murmur he would make were bringing him closer with every thrust.

He kept his eyes on Kid’s hands in case he wanted to sign out, but as Law neared his orgasm, Kid only seemed to get more and more into it, occasionally sucking around him and doing his level best to get Law off faster. It didn’t take long like that, and Law pulled out once he felt his orgasm hitting, managing a choked off “ _Close your eyes_ ,” as he finished in hot spurts all over Kid’s face.

He grabbed with an arm against the back of the couch to keep himself balanced and took a moment to find his breath, Kid lying under him with a blissed-out look on his face.

As soon as he was breathing normal again, Law leaned over the back of the couch and made quick work of releasing his wrists.

“Keep them here for a moment,” he said, pressing Kid’s arms where they’d been over his head and got up to bring a washcloth. He kept one hand on the side of Kid’s face, rubbing soft circles into the top of his cheek as he cleaned him carefully. “I think I got all of it,” he said as he ran a clean portion one more time around Kid’s eyes. “You can open them now.”

“Why’dya hafta dump it all there in t’first place?” Kid slurred, while Law busied himself with cleaning up his stomach as well, but he had a content smile over his lips, so Law was sure it wasn’t an actual complaint.

“Because I thought you’d look hot with my come all over you,” Law grinned at him. “I was right.”

Kid snorted good-naturedly, but otherwise made no attempt to move. Law took his left arm in hand and lightly rubbed at his wrist. “Any pain?”

“A little sore at the should’rs,” Kid admitted, so Law lowered the hand carefully, massaging lightly at the muscles and shoulder.

“Was it ok?” he asked, repeating the process with the other hand, until Kid wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed himself against Law’s chest.

“’t was awesome. You’re a fuckin’ tease though.”

Law ran his fingers through his hair and nudged him carefully until they were lying properly on the couch. It was a tight fit, with how damn big Kid was, but they managed it.

“It’s why you were so set on getting in my pants, wasn’t it?” Law quipped back as he felt Kid relax against him. “Are you falling asleep, Kid?”

“Jus’ a nap,” he mumbled. “’m not stayin’ the night.”

“Very well,” Law shifted a little and stretched to reach a blanket he’d stashed under the couch and threw it over them both. “Take a rest. You did well.”

And, as Kid drifted off against him, Law let himself smile. It had been a very good night.


	4. Special Assignment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to make a note, but as of last chapter, I can thank the dearest [Red-ya](http://a-redharlequin.tumblr.com/) (Red Harlequin) for being kind enough to beta for this story and listen to my whining about my inadequacy xD Thank you <3 
> 
> Also, special thanks to The DCG for the wonderful constructive criticism! I do believe I've corrected everything you pointed out and I'm beyond grateful for the help x3 And I can assure you I meant no such thing by that line, but hopefully I've fixed it Dx  
> And I did realize the STD tests were a little late, but when I wrote the first chapter I had no idea what direction this was going into and it still seemed like something I need to cover sooner or later anyway ^^U

Trafalgar Law was something else.

Kid still remembered the first time he had walked into the lecture hall, pissed to all hell and back about the goddamn numbering system and the bullshit his major required of him to take, to see Professor Trafalgar in all his smoking hot glory glaring at him and demanding his name. His voice, when he had said: “Either _find_ a seat, Mr. Eustass, or _leave_ my class,” had been low and dangerous, with a certain dark promise lurking under the surface. A promise of all the things Law could and _would_ do to him if he didn’t comply _immediately_.

It had made something in the back of Kid’s mind curl into itself and _purr_ ; it made him want to go to his knees in front of the man and bare his throat to him. It also got him half-hard in .5 seconds and, reflexively, he parried back with the first thing he could think of that wasn’t “Fuck me!” It ended up being pretty damn near.

Now, Trafalgar Law _was_ fucking him, only he wasn’t _actually_ fucking him, and it was making Kid’s skin itch with the need. He wanted to be pulled apart under those fingers, to have them leave their brand on every inch of him, inside and out. But he wasn’t going to push, not if that wasn’t something Law wanted of him. He was sure whatever that man dished out would be just as good, if their first scene together was anything to go by.

What he _could_ do, was follow Law’s demands to a T, and that dedication had him barging into the clinic early next morning for an unscheduled STD test. He walked into class on Thursday with the results tucked into an envelope and shoved between the pages of this week’s assignment. Law’s eyebrow seemed to lift when he handed over the papers and Kid felt his face break into a grin, leaning over the desk.

“So, Proff, what about them tests?” He asked at him and tugged on his collar lightly, making the fabric shift over where he knew Law’s mark still stood, stark over his skin. “We need t’ worry ‘bout midterms yet?”

“Class is starting, Mr. Eustass,” Law refused to answer and kept his cool façade, but he didn’t look displeased. Kid remembered him displeased - he still had a bruise on the inside of his thigh from when Law had gotten displeased. If he could read him correctly, this indifference was leaning more on the pleased side of the spectrum. “Any information you will require for upcoming tests, you will receive during class.”

Kid grinned at him again and with his usual cheeky half-salute, he ran off to his spot.

A part of him hoped Law would call him in earlier – so far they had only messed around on Mondays and this whole one-week interval was making him impatient. The more often he got to have Law’s hands on him, the better, he figured.

Obviously, Law _didn’t_ figure. Friday through Sunday passed without a word from him, and on Monday that freaking clown was in the office the entire time, so Kid couldn’t actually talk to him about anything. It was frustrating, and when Law didn’t give a single hint about anything the whole hour he was there, a sense of uncertainty started clawing its way into him.

Did he do something wrong? He was damn sure Law wanted those tests as soon as possible, and he seemed quite happy with the way things had played out last week. Was Kid not supposed to bring them to class? That could’ve been a mistake, he considered, but he’d put thought into being careful with it and-

His phone pinged right about the time he was really starting to tie himself into knots, and he let out a breath seeing Law’s number flashing on the screen.

_‘My place in 45 minutes. Wear a button-down shirt.’_

Kid could feel the uncertainty creeping under his skin shift into anticipation and dashed to his wardrobe. He didn’t have many button-downs, but he was sure he could dig out a decent one for this occasion. There was this nagging urge to mess with Trafalgar and go there in nothing _but_ the shirt, but Kid wasn’t willing to risk getting arrested for indecent exposure before he even got there.

Law’s place was about thirty minutes’ drive from where Kid lived, and the taxi ride seemed to last forever and Kid spent it tapping hands and feet to different surfaces and running his fingers over the shirt. The previous times he had subbed for people, it had been mostly one-time hook-ups, so he’d never actually had a dom request him to dress in a certain manner. It was distracting, and every time he caught sight of himself in the reflection of the window, he thought back to the fact he was wearing the shirt for Law and for Law alone. He was getting in the right mental state before he was even there. Jesus, but Trafalgar was _good_ at this.

He had to waste a few minutes, because he was early and he was pretty sure Law wasn’t going to approve of early. He spent it in a convenience store, paging through a magazine and checking his phone obsessively. Exactly forty five minutes from the timestamp of the message, he knocked on Law’s door.

Law didn’t make him wait this time, opening almost immediately.

“Evening, Mr. Eustass,” he said pleasantly and Kid grinned at him, lingering on the doorstep for a moment. Law had made it clear during their little discussion a week ago, that the moment he stepped into his house, the scene was on, unless specifically stated otherwise.

“Was starting to wonder if I’d ever hear from ya,” he said and, without wasting a second more, crossed the threshold.

Shoes by the door – the first rule that Law had given on the very first time he’d let Kid inside. Then, wait. Law was yet to tell him if he can talk and he was not about to repeat the mistake from last time. He suspected Law wouldn’t excuse a repeat so easily.

He took the moment to look Law up and down, because shit, the man was gorgeous like this. His jeans were so tight it was sinful, and the black short-sleeved shirt he was wearing was a tease in and of itself, exposing sculptured forearms decorated with some sort of tribal tattoos, as well as more lines peaking under the shoulders and the wide collar. Black lines, parts of motives Kid’s imagination couldn’t quite fill in. He remembered the one on his torso stretched down to a point just over Law’s stomach, but he hadn’t gotten to see much more than that.

His fingers itched to take it off, to see all of Law bared in front of his eyes. But he wouldn’t ask again, not after he’d been told it wasn’t his choice to make. Maybe, maybe if he groveled at some point Law would let him. He had seemed to enjoy that last time.

“You can speak this time,” Law said, taking a couple of steps and standing before him. He never seemed to look up at Kid, even despite the height difference and Kid could never figure out how he managed that. “But do remember your manners,” he added, peering into Kid’s face intently for a moment.

“I will,” he said, not needing to be prompted any more than that. Safeword. Check. No way he was forgetting that one any time soon. After a short deliberation, he added: “, Professor,” because Law seemed to like that, too, last time.

A pleased smirk stretched over Law’s face as he nodded in approval, and then motioned towards a door further down the corridor.

“Wait for me in the bedroom, middle of the room, back to the door,” his voice was already dropping into the deep, commanding one that had Kid’s toes curling against the wooden flooring and his feet moving before the conscious choice to do so was even made in his mind.

He opened the door, took a quick look around the room – neat and organized, like everything else in Law’s life seemed to be – stood in the middle, and waited.

And waited.

At first, Kid thought Law needed something from the other room, but that didn’t seem to be the case. He could barely hear anything other than the noises drifting in from outside and Kid was fairly certain if Law had been busy with finding one thing or another, there would have been at least a sound.

Which meant he was doing this not because Law needed to do something in the meantime, but because Law just _wanted_ him to wait. As soon as the realization came, he settled into it, losing the anticipatory buzz from under his skin. Or perhaps it didn’t get lost, just muted, sank deeper into his bones and settled under the knowledge that he was doing what Law wanted him to do. He widened his stance and relaxed his shoulders, settling in a more comfortable position to wait and let the minutes tick by.

He wasn’t sure how long had passed before he finally heard soft footfalls closing in. It took him a moment to focus on the sound and recognize it for what it was, and by then he was fairly sure Law was standing just a step behind him. He could feel the itch in his fingers, anticipation of touch running up and down his spine.  

He didn’t move. Law had told him to wait and he hadn’t rescinded that order yet.

“Very good,” Law’s voice slipped like warm water down his spine, freeing every last doubt that he was doing the right thing. His praise was just as powerful as his reprimand, voice going so very soft and warm that Kid wanted to wrap himself in it and never lose the feeling. “Close your eyes,” Law whispered and he was close enough to breathe into Kid’s ear, how hadn’t he noticed him moving?

His eyes slipped shut at the order – because as softly as it was spoken, it _was_ an order – and he felt Law’s fingers run through his hair in soft touches that sent his entire skull tingling with the sensation. Then, there was the slide of heavy fabric around his temples and over his nose, until it settled snugly against his brow.

That explained why he had been allowed to speak this time. As much as he was open to this, giving up both his sight and his voice at the same time was not something he would have been comfortable with quite yet. But like this, he knew that at every moment he could speak up with little hesitation, and that allowed him to sink deeper into the darkness of it, to devote more attention to everything else.

Law finished tying the blindfold, before stepping around Kid and running both palms down the sides of Kid’s chest.

“I like this shirt on you,” Law said, toying with the top button idly, before slipping it free and running just his fingertips over the exposed collarbones. Then he stepped in and pressed his mouth to a place that was becoming so very well acquainted with it. The brush of lips and tongue over the soft skin sent heat pooling below Kid’s belly and he let his head fall back, certain Law would appreciate the view when he looked up from his handiwork.

The second button of the shirt slipped free just as Law was pulling back from what had to be a newly darkened hicky at the base of Kid’s neck.

“You’ve done very well this week, Eustass,” Law said and Kid wished he could see his face, that he could commit to memory the look in his eyes when he praised him. Instead, he focused on the timbre of his voice, the brush of fingertips against his torso where the buttons released one after the other. “You had your tests done in good time,” one button down, “handed in a rather well done assignment,” and a second, “behaved during the office hour,” one more, “put on this lovely shirt for me,” and another, “and you are being very obedient tonight.”

The last of the buttons were pulled free and Law ran his hands once more down Kid’s chest, only this time it was under the opened shirt. Then, he pushed it off Kid’s shoulders and down his arms. When it pooled on the floor, his fingers danced down Kid’s abdomen and started working on the zipper.

“I think you deserve a reward,” Law said breathily into Kid’s ear and the way he twisted his tongue around the words almost had Kid’s knees buckling, especially when Law followed it by slipping down his body and taking his pants and underwear down with him.

For a moment, Kid thought he was going to suck him off again – because, _damn_ , that had been mind-blowing the first time – but Law only prompted him to lift one foot off the ground, then the other, and he soon stood in the middle of the room in nothing but the blindfold.

There was a rustle that might have been his clothes being thrown to the side, or maybe Law standing up, and then nothing. Kid couldn’t tell if Law was simply enjoying the sight of him – he had seemed to get a little lost in it last time – or if he was waiting for Kid to do something. It suddenly hit him that, for all he had been allowed to talk, he hadn’t done much of that so far.

"Reward?” He asked and could hear how throaty his voice was already.

“Yes,” Law said and Kid was fairly certain he could hear a smile in there. “A reward. Now,” Law’s hands landed on Kid’s hips and he turned him a little, then pushed backwards. “take a couple steps back. Yes, just like that, now sit.”

Kid’s second step brought the back of his leg in contact with what he suspected was the bed, and he sat down carefully. Yes, the bed, he confirmed as he rested his hands on the soft covers.

Then, Law’s hands were off of him again, and he was moving back and forth around the room, the rustle and thump of fabric and furniture moving and Kid had no idea what was happening, but he was willing to wait. Whatever Law thought he had deserved was what he was going to get, and he was only going to get it when Law decided.

The pitter-patter of feet stopped before him a short while later and he tilted his head up to where he thought Law’s face should be. Not a moment too late, the mattress dipped on both sides of him and there was the slide of skin against skin over his chest and thighs and his mind seemed to buzz into white static at the implication.

Law, Law was right there, _naked_ , pressed against him, his fingers going around Kid’s wrists and pulling his hands to rest them on his hips. All of his warm skin revealed and Kid couldn’t see it, but he could feel it under his, he realized, shaking fingers.

“This is your reward, Eustass,” Law pressed into the side of Kid’s face. “You may do with it as you please.”

Kid could feel a sound escaping him, but he wasn’t sure whether it came out as a moan or a whimper. Whatever it was, it was the sound of something in him collapsing, because he had Law right there, all of him and his beautiful warm body, and Kid might have never seen the whole of it, but the glimpses he had caught over their few encounters were enough to reassure him that there was no part of him that was less than perfect.

He ran his fingers over the strong back and wrapped his arms around Law and pulled him in, crushed their chests together and stopped there, feeling Law breathe against him. The light shift of skin on skin was so sweet, it sent all his nerves sparkling along where Law was pressed into him. He buried his face in the crook of Law’s neck and just tried to _breathe_.

A hand rested against the back of his neck, strong fingers rubbing there soothingly, pleasantly, and Kid could feel the charge of the moment go through him like an electric shock. He relaxed his grip and ran his fingers once more, up and down, tracing the sculptured contours of Law’s back and trying to imagine all that flawless tanned skin and how his pale hands would look on it.

He wondered if Law had any other tattoos, if he was running uncoordinated patterns over dark lines on his back, if his thighs were decorated too, maybe his hips, his ass? He wanted to see the entirety of what covered Law’s chest, weather it was the same one that stretched up to his shoulders.

But for now he had this, and this was more than enough, the expanse of Law’s body revealed for him to explore with all senses but one. He pressed his mouth to Law’s collarbone and dragged it lower, tasting clean skin and eliciting shivers from the man in his arms. When he fastened his lips to a nipple, the hand on his nape squeezed and Law’s breath came out in a pleased murmur.

And that was when Kid knew what he wanted to do, knew what he wanted his reward to be, because holding Law and having all of this skin to explore was wonderful, but bringing him pleasure, making him feel good, was even better.

He pressed his fingertips down and scratched a line down Law’s spine as he felt the nipple in his mouth peak into hardness under his tongue. He dedicated a little more attention to it, before licking over to the other one to repeat the process. His hands traveled up, fitting over the curve of Law’s shoulders and running down over firm biceps and settling at his elbows. He remembered the sensitive spots right in the crook of the elbow that Law had shown him the last time and rubbed lightly there. Law’s rumble of a moan under his mouth felt more rewarding than a hand on his cock.

“You’re a quick study, aren’t you?” Law breathed over Kid’s hair.

“I try to be,” Kid answered into his chest and returned his hands to Law’s hips, wrapping around sharp hipbones and slipping lower, wanting to run them all the way down Law’s legs, but the position hindered him. He wondered if he should ask for it – after all, Law was already giving him this and asking for more might be enough to have his reward taken away, but… But Law had said he could do what he wanted. “Would you, please, would you stand up?”

There was an inquisitive sound, but Law unfolded from his place in Kid’s lap and stood in front of him, one hand still soft on the back of Kid’s neck. It was reassuring, promising that it was all fine, and Kid released a small breath at that. He kept one hand on Law’s thigh to orient himself and slipped from his own place at the edge of the bed to kneel in Law’s feet.

“Oh, you look good down there,” Law said, his voice deep and pleased as he massaged the back of Kid’s neck in encouragement.

One of Kid’s hands fell down to wrap loosely around Law’s ankle and then slowly drag upward over warm skin that seemed to stretch forever, before curving into a round buttock, and then further up into the arched line of his spine. He felt like he could do that forever, just brush his hands over warm skin, finding all the curves and dips of Law’s body. He could follow with his mouth to taste them, to learn them even without his eyes, so when he did get to see Law, he would know every part of him already.

He pressed his face in Law’s stomach, breathing in the light scent of his body-wash and the musk underneath. He nuzzled there, feeling the muscles trembling under his mouth as he pressed wet kisses to the softness. Hands still weaving intricate patterns over every inch of skin he could reach, he shifted his mouth lower slowly, exploring where the trail of hair that led to his groin began.

He felt fingers against his face as he was mouthing up to Law’s cock and stopped, thinking back if there had been any restrictions on that. Instead of reprimanding, though, the touch was light, fingers running over his cheek and the blindfold.

“This is supposed to be _your_ reward,” Law said, and Kid wasn’t sure if it was a reminder, or an inquiry. He decided to answer, just to be on the safe side.

“I want to make you feel good,” he pressed an open-mouth kiss to the side of Law’s length and reveled in the shiver the puff of his breath elicited from him. He turned to nuzzle into Law’s palm, before finding familiar fingers with his tongue and mouth, teasing at the sensitive pads and creases.

“If that’s the case,” Law curved his hand around Kid’s jaw and tipped his head back. Kid wondered how he looked from this angle, towering over Kid. Would his torso and arms seem longer, leaner when he kneeled in front of him? Would he seem even taller than he already was? “I want you to get yourself off while you’re doing it.”

Kid nodded against Law’s palm and dropped one hand into his lap, finding his own cock hard and weeping. He had hardly even noticed he was aroused with how much attention he had been paying Law, and the first touch of his own palm felt so very good that it had him moaning. He wrapped the other arm around Law’s middle, pressing himself closer so he could feel the soft skin against his own, and brought his mouth back to Law’s erection.

He mouthed up the underside and licked at the head, the salty tang of the liquid there already familiar from the last time he had done this. He had no reason to go too far - no rush this time, no limit. Just the sounds and reactions of Law over him, just Law’s hand on the side of his face, on the back of his neck, gentle and reassuring. The touch was there, grounding but not guiding, and Kid took that as an invitation to do as he pleased.

He went back to what he had been doing, exploring every inch of Law’s cock with his mouth and tongue, drinking in the reactions he got with every movement. He learned that dragging his tongue from base to tip was a sure way to make Law gasp, especially if he flicked the tip of it just _right_ where the head began. Tonguing at the slit, on the other hand, made his entire body shiver, and suckling on the head brought a number of reactions from trembles to full out moans.

When he wrapped his lips around him and pressed down, though, the hand resting on his nape spasmed lightly and Law’s breathing grew heavier very fast. Kid tried to work for a rhythm, dragging his mouth up and down Law’s length in tandem with the movement of his own hand on himself, but soon his wrist was snapping quickly even while he was trying to take Law deeper. He could feel his own orgasm building, pleasure singing throughout his entire body, but his focus was on his mouth, on Law, on the way he reacted and murmured encouragements while brushing Kid’s hair back.

When Kid came, his body stiffened and he moaned, long and hard around Law in his mouth and the short almost-thrust that won him made him starve for all of Law’s reactions, all that he would give Kid. He pressed farther in, forcing back the urge to gag and moaned again, and that was all it took. He could feel Law’s thighs shaking against him as the taste of him exploded in Kid’s mouth, and even as his mind was still fuzzy from his own orgasm, he tried to swallow as much as he could. He didn’t manage it completely and felt some slipping down the side of his mouth, but Law’s thumb caught it quickly and brushed it off, pressing it back between Kid’s lips. He sucked the drop off, licking at the pad of Law’s finger even long after the taste was gone.

A moment seemed to pass there, Kid on his knees and leaning against Law, the dom standing above him with a hand on the nape of his neck and another one against his face, both catching their breaths, before Law finally shifted, breaking the stillness and running the back of his fingers over the blindfold.

“Will you keep your eyes closed if I remove this?” He asked, tugging lightly at the fabric and Kid nodded, too far gone yet to form actual words. He did close his eyes behind the fabric, though, as he felt Law’s fingers working the knot in his hair carefully. Soon enough it slipped off his face and Law pulled and pushed lightly, until he had Kid first sitting, and then sprawling over the bed.

He moved around a bit, after that, the sounds reminiscent of the beginning of the night when Kid had sat at the edge waiting for him, before the bed dipped once more and he settled next to Kid.

“You can open them, now,” he breathed into Kid’s hair, but didn’t get much of a response. Kid could feel the soft fabric of a shirt and pants on Law – gone was the slide of skin against skin where they touched. He wouldn’t be allowed to see him then, not yet.

“Dun wanna,” he murmured and kept his eyes closed as he drifted, Law’s fingers in his hair and the drag of a warm comforter over him sending him into a light doze.


	5. Learning a Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a million to [Red-ya](http://a-redharlequin.tumblr.com/) and [Don-ya](http://piratelorddoflamingo.tumblr.com/) for their wonderful help and support <3 
> 
> AND OMG WORSHIP [FEN-YA](http://corazosan.tumblr.com/) BECAUSE NOW THIS HAS FANART AND IT IS THE GREATEST THING EVER, OK??? (Pic's in the text, link's in the end notes x3)

"Are you screwing someone?” Killer asked one evening and almost made Kid choke on air.

“What?” He tried very hard to look nonchalant. “Why would you ask that?”

“Because I’m neither blind nor stupid,” his friend offered and just kept flipping through the last pages of the car magazine Kid had bought that month. “You’ve had this shine around you for over a week now. The shine you get after those sessions you only used to do around finals,” he threw the magazine down on the table and turned his full attention towards Kid. Killer had a very good I-take-no-bullshit voice. Sometimes Kid thought he would make an awesome dominant if he was into that kind of thing.

“Ugh, yeah, I guess,” he scratched the back of his head. He didn’t think he had been that obvious about it.

“And you’ve been hiding that hickey on your neck for close to a month now,” Killer pointed out and Kid automatically pulled the collar higher over Law’s mark. It was useless, since Killer had already noticed it, though. “I thought you were still after that professor.”

“That doesn’t mean I’d go celibate till he decides to put out,” he snorted, but it didn’t really sound convincing to his own ears, so he didn’t have any illusions that Killer would buy it.

“Of course it does,” his friend pointed out and leaned forward on the couch. “Because you _did_ go celibate the moment you stepped into his class.”

Which… might have been true. Well, shit, it wasn’t his fault no one had caught his eye since, at least not anyone who held the promise Law did. It wasn’t that he had been obsessed, he just… hadn’t… felt like pursuing anything else since. Not quite like he had wanted to go after Law. And, holy goddamned shit Law had proven to be so worth it.

“Did you…” realization seemed to flash in Killer’s face and Kid grimaced. This wasn’t supposed to get out so soon, damn it. “You actually got into his pants? You’re screwing Professor Trafalgar?”

“Yeah, no one’s supposed to know about that,” Kid cringed. Law was not going to be happy about this. And Kid had been doing so good, damn it.

“I’m…” Killer didn’t seem to know what he was, really, if his face was anything to go by. He kept switching between worried scrunched-up nose and amusement-raised eyebrows. “Actually, I’m not sure if I should be impressed by your persistence, or worried about his motives.”

“Fucking hell, he ain’t got no motives,” Kid laughed because that was simply absurd. The effort Law was putting into separating their relationship from their encounters on campus was impressive. “He has better morals than you, they’re the fuckin’ reason it took me months to persuade him!”

“And he’s into all the kinky shit you are?” Killer eyed him, still a little dubious. Kid knew he didn’t really understand Kid’s sexual escapades other than the fact that they were somewhat different from the ordinary. It was mostly because of Killer’s own insistence for no details and, well, he wasn’t being judgmental about it, and that was really all Kid could ask for.

“He’s a fucking _pro_ at it,” Kid grinned, thinking of how damn awesome Monday had been. Killer might be onto something, he suspected, because he had been in a pretty damn good mood ever since. Maybe he should have tried this committing-to-a-single-dominant thing earlier.

“As long as he keeps you happy, I suppose,” Killer shrugged one shoulder and grabbed the remote. “Wanna order some pizza?”

Kid had the fleeting suspicion Law was not going to be concerned with how happy he was when he learned about this. Well, the Thursday class was just the next day, and Kid supposed the sooner he came clean about it, the better.

“Sure, order up.”

-x-x-x-

“Hey, Proff, you got a sec?” Kid sauntered into the office, shutting the door behind himself with determination. He would’ve loved to slip some flirting in there somewhere, but he suspected Law would be pissed enough as it was. No need to make this even worse.

“I do have things to do other than you, you do realize that, Mr. Eustass?” Law asked distractedly as he clattered away on his laptop. He looked up when the door clicked shut, though.

“Yeah, well, here I thought you’d give a shit about other people knowing that, too.” There. It was said. And Law’s eyes were narrowing. Shit, this didn’t look like it was going to end well. “ _Person_ , not people,” Kid corrected quickly.

“Person,” Law’s voice was low and dangerous in the way that should really not be so arousing at moments like this.

“My friend. We live together, the shithead knows me too well, ok?” Law’s gaze wasn’t easing up and Kid felt something rebellious stir in his chest. It made him bristle up and stomp the few feet to the desk, glaring down at Law. Whatever was building between them might be fucking awesome, but there were places he wouldn’t go for it. “You expectin’ me to lie to him?”

Law held his gaze easily, not a hint of intimidation despite the height advantage Kid had over him, especially when he was sitting.

There was a strained moment when Kid wasn’t sure what he would say, and the uncertainty made the rebellious feeling switch slowly into something closer to anger. Kid had never been good at keeping that down, not when it came to his friends and the bullshit people would say about them.

“I suppose not,” Law conceded and it caught Kid off guard for a moment. The aggression melted from his stance just as quickly and he eyed Law dubiously again. There was irritation in his furrowed brows, but a grudging acceptance under that as well. Well. It was good this wasn’t as far as their relationship went after all. “But I would ask you to keep it under wraps as much as possible,” he added with a sharp look Kid’s way.

“Yeah, sure, I will,” he agreed and felt the last of the apprehension give way to something easier.

“And I do appreciate your honesty in telling me,” Law said, but Kid could hear a dangerous note in his voice despite of his words. He looked him over dubiously. “Unfortunately, your honesty will not negate your punishment.”

“Punishment?” Kid felt his mouth go dry at that. He should have known he wasn’t getting out of this unscathed.

“I hope you did not expect to be _rewarded_ for breaking one of my very first rules, Mr. Eustass,” Law leaned back in the chair and his eyes sparked with dark promise. “Now, sit,” he said and the voice the command was spoken in made Kid’s knees buckle almost before he made it to the chair. He tried to swallow. “You will come to my house tonight freshly showered and properly cleaned,” and there was a completely different kind of promise there, one which made Kid’s mind go straight to the gutter. “At 8 o’clock. Bring whatever you would need, because I do not believe you’d be in any state to go home after I’m done with you.”

“Oh, yeah?” There was a thrill buzzing under Kid’s skin now, a certain kind of anticipation. He didn’t think he would _like_ this punishment, exactly, but he wasn’t supposed to, not really. He still _wanted_ it.

“I will make you cry, Mr. Eustass,” Law stated, absolutely convinced that he would be able to back that up.

“I’d like to see you try,” Kid grinned, all challenging and taunting and he knew, shit, he _knew_ he was just digging his own grave, but this was going to be good.

-x-x-x-

8:05 PM found him fully naked on Law’s bed, face in the covers and ass in the air. He didn’t like the position much - he wasn’t self-conscious, not really, he knew just how fucking good his body looked and used that in every situation he needed to. But there was a certain sense of vulnerability in this position which, combined with Law’s earlier promises, was making his skin break out in goosebumps.

Law hadn’t allowed him to speak and he was pretty certain he didn’t want to make this any worse than it already was, so he made sure to heed every order. Still, holy shit, getting himself cleaned had been weird as hell. Law’s overly medical and detailed explanation of it beforehand hadn’t helped much. He had heard that people got off on it but couldn’t really imagine that. Maybe it was different when you didn’t do it by yourself?

“Keep your hands over your head, Eustass,” Law said from behind him and shifted something or another at the foot of the bed. “You will not touch yourself, do you understand me?” Kid had a terrible feeling about this. Maybe taunting Law earlier really hadn’t been a good idea.

“Yes, Professor,” he said and pressed his hands palm-down on the covers over his head. Flashes of the first drive to Law’s house came rushing through his mind and ensured he was half-hard before this had even began (getting his cock measured earlier hadn’t been very helpful in keeping him calm, either). While things hadn’t really been negotiated yet at that point, Law’s insistence to be the one to get Kid off had been quite the turn-on. He wasn’t really sure he would get that now, though.

Trafalgar Law made the promise of punishment sound very frightening.

When Law’s fingers brushed over his ass it almost made him jump.

“Eustass,” Law hummed behind him. “No need to be this tense. You’re not going to cry just yet.”

Kid was somewhere between dubious and thrilled about that, but he couldn’t really express either without opening his mouth and making this any worse on himself. He brought his head down and took a breath instead, trying to make himself calm down. He wasn’t really in the mood to be letting his guard down around Law right about then, so it was coming harder than normal.

“Relax,” the voice dropped a bit, not so much commanding now as it was prompting, softer than it had been all night. Less harsh and perhaps closer to what Kid was used to from him and it let him take a proper breath at last. When Law’s free hand rested on the back of his neck he could feel the tension releasing from his whole body with a shiver. “There,” Law said and ran his finger up and down the side of Kid’s neck. “You can do this. An hour.”

Kid felt like some sort of response was needed, so he nodded, his cheek rubbing up against the sheet. An hour. He could do an hour. Shit, he’d never been good at the whole thing with denying himself. But, this was Law’s to deny him. He could work with that.

When Law ran his fingers up and down his crack, he realized they were slicked. It felt nice, now that he was letting himself feel it and not focusing on the dread of what was to come. His other hand traveled from Kid’s nape, teasing shivers all the way along his spine and curving around one of his asscheeks, squeezing lightly. Kid got the feeling Law was taking his time to enjoy the sight. The thought of that, Law’s eyes dark and hungry roaming all over his exposed back and ass made heat rise to his face. There were not many things that could make him flustered, but this position was really not helping much.

The hand moved again, releasing its hold on his ass and sneaking under him to wrap tightly around his cock. Kid hummed quietly into the bed as Law brought him to full hardness with a few long strokes. The slicked fingers passed over his hole again. Kid was starting to get into it, to really want this. Anything Law wanted to do to him in the next hour.

Another slick pass and the hand on his cock was jerking him off lazily, bringing pleasure with every motion. He shifted his hips impatiently.

“Don’t move, Eustass,” Law warned and his voice stilled Kid instantly.

Law’s hands came off of his body then and almost made him press right back after the touch, but he put an effort in remaining still. A moment later something tightened around the base of his hard cock and he remembered exactly what Law was going to do to him.

_“I will make you cry, Mr.Eustass.”_

Shit, with those hands he just might.

With the cock ring in place, Law returned his attention to what he had been doing earlier, one hand running back and forth over his erection and the other pressing just the tip of one finger inside of him. Kid licked his lips and made himself breathe. He had wanted Law to fuck him in any way for so long now that having the promise of it so close was making him desperate.

The first finger slipped into him easily, as Law was making sure to properly distract him by massaging his balls and rolling them in his other palm. By the time Kid even thought about fighting the intrusion, the finger was already brushing against him on the inside and he felt a moan tear from his lips. Law pumped it in and out a few times, slowly opening him up, before he came back with two fingers instead of one. Kid felt the stretch this time and reveled in it, the drag of Law’s skin against his rim making him shiver all over.

“You’re taking that well,” Law murmured approvingly and slipped his fingers a touch deeper, pressing, searching and _finding_ , making Kid almost convulse with the sensation that his touch sent through him.

God, he hadn’t let anyone anywhere near his ass in a while. Why had he done that again? Ah, right. Holding out for _this_. This glorious man and his motherfucking awesome fingers. Kid wasn’t sure exactly what was keeping his mouth from spilling all of his dirty praises, but he was grateful for it.

“There we go,” Law said and pressed there again, sending pleasure singing through Kid’s body bright and hot, tingling to the tips of his fingers. Oh, this was going to be some gloriously painful sixty minutes. “Sixty minutes, Eustass,” Law said as if he could hear his thoughts. “You don’t get to come before they’ve passed.”

He rubbed over Kid’s prostate once more and Kid’s breath rattled on the way out from how good that felt. With Law’s hand on his cock he was sure he could be brought right to the edge in no time at all. It was a terrifyingly brilliant prospect. The very thought that it was Law doing this to him, Law with his low dark commanding voice and his long talented beautiful fingers doing this to him was enough to make his breath go fast and his chest heave.

Law kept the pleasure coming in waves, rubbing lightly over his prostate and then running circles around it in turns. It was bringing Kid closer with every repeat and when Law’s hand passed in one tight stroke from base to tip, it made his toes curl with the sensation. His cock was flushed and weeping already and Law was making good use of that, spreading the pre-cum all over the head and rubbing it insistently in tandem with his other hand. A deep groan fought its way out of Kid’s throat and he wondered if this was ok, if Law would be unhappy with the sound.

It definitely didn’t seem to be the case, as Law continued with the actions, making Kid’s body shake with the combined stimulation. With the assault on both ends, Kid was very soon reduced to gasping in harsh breaths and gripping the sheets for all he was worth. It really did take no time at all to have him teetering on the edge, but while Law wasn’t stopping or even slowing his movements, the cockring was preventing Kid from falling head-first from it.

The pleasure dancing under his skin felt like it needed an outlet, like it was building up dangerously and he had to do something to ease it, but Law was not letting up. He just pressed harder with his fingers and squeezed his fist around Kid’s cock, not giving up an inch. Kid’s skin was starting to burn all over, the sheets cool against his cheek and he turned his face into them, buried his mouth and the sounds falling from it in the soft covers.

His mouth was working around words that weren’t coming and he wasn’t sure if it was because he had been forbidden to talk, or because the assault on his senses was laying waste to his ability to speak. Whatever it was, soon the pleasurable tingle in his entire body was building so high he thought it would collapse in on itself. Every exhale was punctuated with an almost pained moan and his fingers were gripping so tight he suspected he might be tearing the sheet to shreds very soon.

And that was when, suddenly, Law stopped. It almost made him sob in relief when Law’s fingers slipped out of Kid, but not quite, because the rush was still there under his skin. The hand on his cock also released and Kid was left there, for a moment, his whole body shaking and desperation squeezing at his lungs. Then Law’s hands were back, softer this time, running all the way up his back and curving over his shoulders. It was a reprieve, but it was also a tease because Kid’s skin felt sensitive and every brush of Law’s palms, Law’s fingers and even Law’s pants against his feet felt so very good Kid could have lost his mind.

“Take a breath, Eustass,” Law directed, leaning over him and pressing a kiss on the small of his back. “I need you to breathe.” His words rippled over Kid’s skin like waves over water, shaking him deeply, but he still had enough of himself to remember to listen to what Law was saying and not only the deep rumble of his voice.

Breathe. He had to breathe.

He tried to take deeper breaths, to gulp more air and will it to reach his lungs. It wasn’t easy with the desperation still clouding his mind, but he found a comfort in Law’s hands slipping up and down his spine and soon his frenzied gasping settled into a more controlled rhythm. He could feel the sharp edge of pleasure receding, he almost felt like he could do this. Just sixty minutes. Probably less by now. They had to be less by now, right? With Law’s hands on him he had very much lost any sense of time and he had no idea how long he had been held right there at the edge and cruelly denied release. The cockring was still tight around him, though, so it couldn’t have been over half the time.

“You can do it,” Law insisted, slipping his hands under Kid’s body and scratching over his chest. His fingernails left trails of burning pleasure in their wake and Kid groaned into the pillow. “Just like that, you’re gonna be ok,” he said and Kid wondered if this was the first time he had said it, or if Kid had just been too out of it to hear him earlier.

Law’s fingers found his nipples then and pinched at them, toying with the nubs until they tightened and hardened under his touch. It made Kid’s blood sing with pleasure again, and considering he hadn’t really come down from the last overwhelming taste of it, he wasn’t sure he liked it. It made his anticipation build higher, because he knew that Law wasn’t finished with him, nowhere near it, really.

And in fact, after tiring of his nipples, Law’s hands traveled right back to his ass, down his thighs and off of Kid’s body entirely. When they returned, it was to press two freshly lubed up fingers into him again and brush the other teasingly over his balls. Kid keened loudly when Law zoned into his prostate without any preamble and rubbed insistent circles into it. He wanted to beg to be allowed to come, to ask Law to release him of this but he couldn’t, he shouldn’t. He dug his teeth into his lower lip and tried, desperately, to hold on.

The second go was just as hard as the first, Kid already worked up to the point where he couldn’t really speak properly, and Law unrelenting and set on dragging every kind of sound out of him. By the time Law gave him a break again Kid could hardly think outside of how much he needed to come, his fingers clawing at the covers helplessly, but he wasn’t going to, not yet and he could’ve screamed and cried at the realization.

By the time Law eased up for a third time, Kid felt like he was drifting in a haze of pleasure that bordered on pain and he felt light-headed and shivery, his entire body drenched in sweat and a constant buzz running under his skin. Law laid a hand back to the nape of his neck and murmured encouragements, reminded him to breathe, to bring himself back.

“I’m going to need you here for this next bit, Eustass,” he said, fingers massaging softly against Kid’s burning skin. “I’m going to need you to be good. Will you be good?”

“Yes, yes,” he gasped out brokenly and he really hoped he could do that. He had lost track of what he was doing half-way through Law’s last go at his prostate and he wasn’t sure he had been as quiet as Law had initially wanted him to be.

“Yes?” Law prompted and Kid had to take a moment to rake his brain about what he could possibly want from him.

“Yes, Professor,” he tried and that seemed to be good enough, because the hand on the back of his neck squeezed approvingly and Law continued talking.

“I’m going to remove the cockring now,” he said and Kid felt a mix of elation and dread settle over him. On one hand, he was halfway done and he was so very happy about that, but on the other, he remembered that the real torture was going to be starting now. “Remember what I told you, Eustass,” he insisted, giving Kid another moment to get a hold of himself. “You will keep your hands where they are and you will not come until I say you can. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Professor,” Kid responded and tried to take the commands to heart. Not yet. He was closer now, but not there yet, not quite.

Law’s hands on his cock felt painfully good, but he dug his fingernails into his palm and forced himself to hold it together, not to come. The release of the cockring was simultaneously the best and worst thing in the world, all of the pressure easing up and his mind demanding he let go, he come right then and there, but no, _no_ , no Law told him not to, he had to hold it back, god he _had_ to…

It took Kid a moment to get himself under control, a moment before he could breathe again because he was so damn close and yet- yet-

“Yes, just like that, very good, you’re doing so good,” Law’s praises sank into his mind, reminded him why he was doing this. He was doing it for Law and there was nothing he wanted to do more than what Law wanted of him. He could do this, if Law said he could, then he _could_.

Law’s voice kept washing over him, approving and encouraging and pleased and Kid basked in it, sinking into the knowledge that he was doing good, that he was making Law happy. It was enough to strengthen his control and have him finding balance on the edge of coming and in another moment or two, Law’s hands returned to him, roaming his skin with no clear direction. It was calming and it helped Kid settle into the sensation and center himself - a much needed reprieve before Law went back to his teasing.

He was more careful this time, running his hands once or twice over Kid’s cock before releasing him and bringing focus to something else. It was steadily bringing the pleasure higher again, drowning Kid in it and there was no physical barrier to keep him from coming this time, only the memory of Law’s order and his own determination to do as he was told.

Every time Law would pump his fist over him, he would drag him so high that Kid could taste the orgasm that was building in him, and then he would let go, leaving the man to force himself back from it. The desperation was building higher and higher, dragging pitiful noises from Kid’s throat at every repeat and he wasn’t certain how long he could stand this.

When Law pressed two fingers inside of him again, the very anticipation of his prostate being touched almost sent him off and he had to bite down on his lip and whine low in his throat in effort. His thighs were shaking, body straining from the constant pressure and, god, he was tearing at the sheets so hard now.

Law’s fingers didn’t go for his sweet spot though, not immediately like they had before. Instead, they pumped in and out of his body, fucking him in slow motions that dragged against his opening and made him ache for something more. He wanted, god, he needed Law to fuck him, to have his cock inside himself, to be full of him, completely claimed and possessed. But Law wasn’t going to fuck him, not while he was being punished. Not until he did good enough to deserve it.

He had to be good, to be good to Law. To hold back, to isolate the sensory overexertion that Law was submerging him in from the need to come. He had to find a way to balance everything, but every time he got anywhere close Law would change tactics: fucking him slow and dragging with his fingers would turn into rubbing them all over his balls and running over his perineum. Then that shifted to Law leaning over his back and bringing his fingers to Kid’s nipples again, only it was much more maddening than last time, because now Law had his hips pressed to Kid’s and was rubbing the hardness against his ass. There was nothing more than a layer or two of fabric separating Law’s cock from him and Kid was drowning in his desperation to have it removed.

Kid didn’t know how long had passed, but he felt like he might just cry if it dragged on any longer. His head was a haze of mindless pleasure and a litany of _‘Don’t come don’t come don’t come don’t come’_ and he wasn’t certain he could take a moment more of this.

That was about when Law decided to up the stakes and Kid felt like he would die if he didn’t get to come himself.

Releasing his nipples, Law straightened behind him and a moment or two of rustling later, hard flesh slid over Kid’s crack. It startled him enough to have him twisting his head and looking over one shoulder, and the sight made his entire brain short circuit for a moment. Law was there, eyes dark and pupils full, still as dressed as he had been when he let Kid in the house earlier. Only his cock, flushed and heavy and glistening with what had to be more of the lube, lay free from his pants, pressed between one of Law’s hands and Kid’s own ass.

Then Law started moving, his length slipping over Kid’s ass with promise, and even just the sight of his body thrusting into Kid was an unbelievable tease. Everything he wanted, had wanted since the first time he laid eyes on Law, was on display before him and he couldn’t have it. It was almost there, the head of Law’s dick catching in his loosened hole every other thrust, but none hitting home, none doing more than bringing him out of his mind with how much he wanted it.

“Please,” he whimpered, pushing back into Law’s body, his feet slipping against the sheets in search for leverage. “Please, please, please…”

“Do you really think you get to ask anything of me while you’re being punished?” Law asked and his voice was breathy, his chest rising and falling in quick pants.

“I’ll do anything, anything just please,” he couldn’t find any other words, any promises to make. He needed this, he needed Law to fuck him, needed him to let him come, needed _him_.

“Are you going to make me repeat myself?” Law growled in warning and Kid turned his face back into the bed, pressing his forehead and eyes in sheets smelling of detergent and Law. And no matter how much he tried to shut out the sight of it, to find something to bring it out of his mind with, the persistent slide of hard skin over his backside, the sound of Law’s quickening breaths, it was enough to paint him the picture in details he couldn’t imagine on his own.

Then Law went faster, one hand holding tightly to Kid’s hipbone and the other pressing his cock into Kid’s ass, his balls slapping against Kid on every pass and he knew what was coming, could feel it in the stutters of Law’s rhythm, in the catches in his breath even before it actually happened. And then he could feel Law bending over him, back arching and body shaking as his release painted Kid’s ass in hot spurts.

And Kid couldn’t take it, couldn’t bare another moment of this, not with Law heavy and spent over him, not with the knowledge that he was covered, marked, owned by this man. One arm released the ruined sheet and shot down his body to his aching cock. One stroke would be enough, he knew, after everything, just a hand on him and he would-

Only he _wouldn’t_ , because Law’s fingers locked around his wrist, tight as a vice and Kid felt something cold drop in his stomach at the chilling tone that followed.

“Did I say you may come yet, Eustass?” He hissed in his ear and Kid wanted to kneel at his feet and beg for forgiveness. Only what Law said next made it clear he wouldn’t get out of this so easily. “I will _not_ tolerate disobedience, not here and not while you’re being punished,” the words were like ice cubes sliding down his spine and he knew, he knew he’d done wrong and he wasn’t sure he was prepared for what would come after that.

Law pressed his hand back over his head and pulled away from him completely, leaving Kid cold and alone and uncertain if he was even coming back. He had to do something, to make Law return, to have his touch and his forgiveness, to prove he could do better.

“I’m sorry,” he babbled, clawing at the sheets to keep himself from moving. “I’m sorry, don’t go, please, _don’t go,_ I won’t, not again, I swear, please just- _just-_ ”

A hand fell on his extended wrists and he looked up, frenzied and unbalanced. Law had circled the bed and had something in his hand that Kid couldn’t really place as he was.

“Get up the bed,” Law ordered and tugged at Kid’s arm to drag him almost to the headboard. Once there, he fit something around one wrist, then the other, and in no time Kid was handcuffed to the top of the bed. It didn’t take long to have him situated the way he had been and before he knew it, Law had the cockring back on as well, settling back between his legs and keeping a bruising grip on his thigh.

“If you cannot keep your hands immobile, I will keep them for you. And for the disobedience, you get another hour of punishment,” he said, voice hard and final and Kid wasn’t sure if he should be relieved that Law was still here, that he could fix this, or to be terrified of what that fixing would entail.

The feeling of Law’s touch back on him washed away the anxiety, but it also made the rest of what was before him clearer and Kid felt his stomach drop again.

“No… no, no, I _can’t_ , not another hour, _please_ , no-”

“You _can_ , and you _will_ ,” Law said as he checked over the leather cuffs around Kid’s wrists once, before locking his fingers in Kid’s hair and turning his face to the side with less force than Kid would have expected of him, given the situation. “If you want to stop, Eustass, you know what to say,” he eased up on the harshness and looked Kid in the eye. “But unless I hear that word, you will remain like this for another hour. Do you understand me?”

The safeword floated to the front of his mind, but no, no, Kid wasn’t going to say that, he wasn’t going to end this now. If Law was so certain he could do it, he could. He could try, he could give it his best, and if that wasn’t enough, then he could always stop this, at any time.

The reminder helped him find something similar to his earlier mindset. His fingers unclenched from where they had locked around the chain connecting the cuffs and he took a couple deep breaths.

“Yes, Professor,” he finally said.

“Say it for me,” Law ordered, easing his hold on Kid’s hair and running his fingers through it softly, instead. Kid had a moment where all he wanted was to sink into the sensation, to soak up the affection and never do anything other than be right there and feel Law’s approval. But for that, he had to do what he was told.

“Manners,” he said, but thinking back to Law’s words he added quickly: “But I don’t- don’t want to stop.”

“Good,” and Law nodded once, satisfied with the answer. “Then we won’t stop.”

And, just like that, one hand ran over his erection and the pleasure that had been abandoned for that short while suddenly surged to the front of his mind, his cock and balls so tight they were aching. Law’s hand wasn’t helping at all - the only thing he did was bring back that desperation with quick strokes that made Kid lose control of what was passing between his lips.

Law’s other hand was back to his ass, teasing and maddeningly not where it felt the best. Kid wasn’t sure which one was worse at that point - the actual impossibly pleasurable contact, or the prolonged expectation of it. He didn’t know when Law would deem it necessary to press on his prostate again and it was making his body flush even more with the need for it.

By the time Law actually started working his prostate Kid was already biting at the covers and shaking. The pleasure crested once more, leaving him gasping and unsure of how much he could possibly stand of it, but Law was there every step of the way. His words had softened again, promising, reassuring. Kid could do this, because Law _knew_ he could.

It didn’t take long to find the place where he had been in earlier, for everything to fall away - every thought, memory, concept of the world outside of what he was doing and what was being done to him. His body singing with sensation and Law behind him was all that he knew, all that could ever matter. Every sensation felt clear and crisp, the rub of the cuffs around his hands constantly reminding him that there was nothing for him to do, nothing he _could_ do other than take everything Law thought he could take.

So he did.

The ebb and flow was somewhat familiar to him by now, Law bringing him so high he could fly out of himself, only to let him back down with soft teasing touches all over his skin. It flowed through his body, every sensation overwhelming in and of itself, until it didn’t matter what was being done to him because it was, all of it, just as painfully good as anything else.

He knew he was still talking, could vaguely recognise pleas and desperation spilling from his mouth, but it didn’t matter because Law’s beautiful voice would calm him and settle him deeper into this, assuring him he was doing good, he could take this, just a little more. He could feel the sting of tears in the corners of his eyes when Law returned for another go at his prostate - so horribly good and unbearable - but it made little difference, because Law just shushed him quietly and promised him he was ok.

He didn’t really realize it at first, when the cockring came off again, but soon Law was pressing kisses to his back and shoulders and telling him to _wait, not yet, you’re not going to come yet_ , and he believed that, he could take the assurance and let it define everything there was to him. Law directed him gently to press his knees together and settled over them, the brush of his clothes over Kid’s bare skin sparkling new waves of sensation that travelled all over.

When he felt Law’s hard cock press between his thighs - and had it really been long enough for Law to be hard again? - he pressed them closer together just as Law told him to and welcomed the knowledge that Law was using him for his pleasure. It made him sink even deeper in his head, left him flying within the confines of his body, the physical sensations still there but somehow less important than the fact that he was doing good, that he was taking what Law wanted him to take and managing it.

He drifted like that for a while, even if he had no idea how long. Every pass of Law’s hands over him, every brush and stroke, every whisper of his voice felt like the only thing he could ever need and he relished in it, loved it and gave himself up to it entirely.

“Eustass,” the word broke through the fog of it after a while and he tried to find the awareness needed to listen to what Law was telling him. “Eustass, you did good. It’s been an hour now,” the words floated in his mind, shapeless and hard to grasp, but he could somehow remember that an hour was important, something good would happen after an hour. “It’s ok now, you can come,” Law continued and Kid felt a relief he had never known before.

One stroke of Law’s hand up and down over him and the murmur of _‘Come for me now’_ was enough to have him shooting off. The sensation of it was overwhelming but a far cry from the barrage of pleasure he had been subjected to. It felt irrelevant in the whole scheme, like the epilogue of a book that had been so much more important for its content than its conclusion.

Nevertheless, he knew it was over, he had done well, he had done it just like Law promised and he was so very glad about that.

He slumped into the bed, boneless and incapable of moving more than a limb, but that was ok, because Law’s hands moved him, shifted the world around him softly and encircled him in warmth and comfort. He closed his eyes and pressed into Law’s touch, Law’s warmth, Law’s care and let himself drift.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [BEAUTIFUL Fanart (with icons! XD)](http://corazosan.tumblr.com/post/133129795756/idk-icons-lol-for-silmil-p-ain-and-her) by [Fen-ya (corazosan)](http://corazosan.tumblr.com)  
>   
>  Thank you so much I love you <3


End file.
